I got it, you know?
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: A Katsuki aún le quedaban muchas cosas por comprender, pero él entendía las que eran importantes y eso era lo que realmente contaba. Fem!Deku.


Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, si fuese así Deku ya hubiese pasado por todo el 1A y un 20% del instituto, if you know what I mean( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

—Kacchan, y-yo ya no puedo más, de verdad, no sé si me odias y no quiero considerar la posibilidad de que siquiera lo hagas. —Conocía esa estúpida expresión demasiado bien. —Te admiro, eres mi ejemplo a seguir, siempre lo has sido. —La idiota estaba al borde del llanto. —Eres mi mejor amigo, aunque no tengo la menor idea sí tú también me consideras de la misma forma. —Con esa puta aura desconsolada alrededor suyo. —Te quiero demasiado, tanto que duele y no puedo evitarlo.

¿Por qué esa chica era tan imbécil?

Lo sabía, todo eso.

Katsuki Bakugou nunca había sido la clase de persona afectuosa, honestamente su temperamento era a veces algo complicado de manejar, por no mencionar que era una mierda la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo si habría algo que él consideraba valioso ésa era Midoriya, la pequeña idiota que conocía desde el jardín de infancia, la que nunca se apartaba de su lado por más temperamental, insensible e imbécil que fuese, la que de algún modo se las había arreglado para llegar a su mismo nivel, ser su igual en cuestión de fuerza y que no se rendía nunca por más estúpido, cruel e hiriente que resultaba cuando intentaba disuadirle, para él sería difícil poner en palabras lo que sentía por Izuku.

Ella era una de las razones por las que quería ser tan fuerte, deseaba protegerla, ser digno de la admiración que ella le profesaba.

Siquiera entendía en qué momento comenzó a considerarla tan indispensable en su vida, ni cuando la sonrisa enmarcada por las pequeñitas pecas se había vuelto algo de todos sus días, que el día no se sentía completo si no regresaba a casa con ella, que la preocupación que ella expresaba con esa mirada tan estúpidamente llena de emociones dejó de ser una molestia y sobretodo que no se sentía bien cuando esos brillantes ojos verdes no le dirigían esa extraña mirada, la que le hacía sentir que también él era valioso para ella como lo era ella para él.

Todo eso lo tenía en cuenta.

—Chica idiota. —Y una vez más dejó que la morena de rizados cabellos llorara contra su pecho, no era la primera vez y tampoco le molestaba su cercanía, así que la dejó sin algún impedimento y con una mano tocó suavemente los bucles verdes.

—También eres importante para mí. —Acercó con suavidad su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo.

A Katsuki aún le quedaban muchas cosas por comprender, pero él entendía las que eran importantes y eso era lo que realmente contaba.

No supo qué fue lo que le impulsó en ese instante, tal vez fue esa extraña opresión en su pecho, o ese repiqueteo que sentía sobre la punta de los dedos, simplemente no se imaginó que la jodida nerd pudiera verse tan adorable como lo hacía en esos momentos. —Quédate quieta. —El rubio separó ligeramente el cuerpo femenino del suyo y dirigió con lentitud sus labios hacia los rosáceos de la propia Izuki, moviéndose sobre ellos con una delicadeza inesperada sin perder de vista el rostro pecoso que se tornaba adorablemente rojizo, ella mantenía los párpados cerrados y temblaba ligeramente ante el roce, qué boba, lucía como un pequeño gatito perdido.

Katsuki jamás admitiría por voluntad propia que ése era su primer beso y tampoco se atrevería a bromear respecto del que por cierto estaba seguro era el primero de ella.

Se apresuró a hablar antes de que la chica entre en colapso, sabía lo nerviosa que ella estaba. —Pasaré mañana por ti Deku idiota. —Mencionó el de ojos albinos dirigiéndole esa clase de sonrisa que sin saberlo sólo llevaba cuando estaba con ella.

La chica de ojos verdes asintió levemente y el rubio se inclinó una vez más para rozar suavemente sus labios antes de dejarla en la entrada de su casa, adoraba ver esa expresión en su estúpido bonito rostro.

* * *

Después de leer fics con una versión femenina de Izuku, ver fanarts y leerme el manga dónde incrementó mi aprecio por Kacchan me animé a escribir esto jajaja, me encantaría leer sus comentarios^^


End file.
